In the past, a receiver 8 has been employed for receiving broadcasting such as digital satellite broadcasting or digital terrestrial broadcasting. The receiver 8 includes, as shown in FIG. 7, a connector 71 for inputting signals including a plurality of different frequency signals, a tuner unit 7 having a tuner board 72 for tuning to signals fed from the connector 71, and a circuit board 81 on which the tuner unit 7 is installed. The tuner unit 7 is assembled by stacking the connector 71 on the tuner board 72 so that the direction of connection (depicted by an arrow P) of the connector 71 is aligned parallel to the surface of the tuner board 72 and subsequently accommodating them into a housing 74, while the receiver 8 is assembled by stacking the tuner unit 7 thus assembled on the circuit board 81 and accommodating them into an external casing 82.
There is an increasing demand recently for reducing the thickness of the receiver 8 and the tuner unit 7, however there is a difficulty in reducing the thickness because a height dimension L1 (height dimension of the housing 74) of the tuner unit 7 thus assembled is the sum of at least the height dimension perpendicular to the direction of connection of the connector 71 and the height dimension of the tuner board 72. Furthermore, a height dimension L2 (height dimension of the external casing 82) of the receiver 8 is the sum of height dimensions of at least the tuner unit 7 and the circuit board 81.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tuner unit that can be reduced in thickness and a receiver including the tuner unit.